My Ocs'Bios
by Nicogen
Summary: Bios for OCs form upcoming stories that I have planed


Halo-Marvel crossover universe

OCs backgrounds

/An/ These are ideas of mine for OCs in my Halo-Marvel crossover universe I will be using in upcoming chapters and stories. **NOTE SOME OCs MAY BE USED FOR YOUR OWN STORIES. YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION JUST PRIVATE MESSAGE FIRST ME SO I DON'T GO ALL (WHAT THE FUCK?! HE STOLE MY SHIT!) OK ;). Also if anyone wants to make some concepts I WILL PAY YOU to do it (if they're good) just send me a link to your deviant art (or whatever) profile so I can look at some of your work, then we'll work out some deal.**

**/An2/ if you want to submit your own OCs you can if I like them I'll give you credit for them.**

From Hulk second coming

U.N.S.C. designation-Savage

Real name-Halrius Cana

Species-Jrialhanae (aka Brute)

Eye color-red formerly brown

Skin color- gray almost black

Fur color- White formerly brown

Height- Before gamma infusion 8' 5" After Gamma infusion 20' 10"

Weight- Before gamma infusion 930 lbs, after gamma infusion 2435 lbs

Intelligence – Below average

Interesting facts – mentally unstable

Danger level – extreme

In order to counteract the U.N.S.C's meta human soldiers on the battlefield the Covenant Hierarchs Truth, Mercy, and Regret started the Ascendance program. The Ascendance program goal was to infuse special abilities into the forces of the Covenant making the average soldier ascend to higher level of power. There were many projects in the Ascendance program one of them was Project Gamma.

Project Gamma was started so that the Covenant could have forces that could go toe to toe with humanities' subspecies called Gammanoids known to the Covenant as GAINTS. The Gammanoids' strength would cause all nearby forces to be decimated, and when a Gammanoid did go down numbers where dwindled and have their ammo reserves exhausted.

The project had many test subjects having volunteer's soldiers from both Jrialhanae and Sangheili forces. Both species took very well to the gamma radiation resulting in both increase in size and strength. But none took to it better than Savage.

While other Jrialhanae grow from 8 feet to 12 feet, Savage grew from 8 feet 5 inches to 20 feet 10 inches shattering all predictions.

When first deployed Savage single handedly decimated 3 full battalions of U.N.S.C. forces armor included all in manner of one hour. When facing a Gammanoid Savage will go into a frenzy like state of mind and laugh manically as he beats their face into paste.

So far there has been no one that can stop Savage. That was until on the colony of Tobias where Savage faced off against the Gammanoid known as THE HULK. When Hulk and Savage square off for the first time Savage was encroaching on the spaceport which was in the middle of evacuating civilians. Hulk had orders to protect the spaceport until all civilians were safe. At first Savage had the upper hand, him having superior strength to Hulk. When all hope seemed lost and Savage started making his way to the evac ships something inside Hulk snap his rage fueling body and mind making him stronger the madder he got.

Hulk in his Primal Rage state proceeded to beat Savage into the ground until he was stuck in a 50 foot crater and every bone in his body was broken. Hulk thinking that Savage was dead he got on the closest transport leaving the now doomed planet of Tobias.

But Savage survived his fight with Hulk and from that day forward has had an unhealthy obsession with revenge against Hulk becoming extremely violent whenever his name is mention even killing his commanding offices due to his rage. Due to this complication Savage has been reassigned under his father Chieftain Gatadus Cana, the Covenant believing that because the Brutes' pack mentality will quell any further act of insubordination.

Now floating over the colony of Rancho 3 Covenant forces have reported sightings of a green GAINT. Savage can no longer wait it time that he and Hulk had their long awaited rematch.

**Ok there's Savages bio. Savage will Hulk's most dangerous enemy from the Covenant and will be the main antagonist of Hulk second coming.**

**In all upcoming Halo-Marvel stories every hero will have a Covenant antagonist who will have a super power like Super strength.**


End file.
